


【佐鼬】情书

by halanta



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halanta/pseuds/halanta
Summary: 小甜饼
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 9





	【佐鼬】情书

连日淫雨将情书浸泡得跟上面的文字一样绵软。

泛着湿气的纤维，长出毛边的笔迹，模模糊糊的，像是他难言的心情。这种天气常来，这种心情常在，可这种中学时代少女的情书却不常收着了。上了大学之后，喜欢他的女人依然数不胜数，但是她们不再会稚拙地表达自己青涩的心意，而是利用更暧昧的话语“有空喝一杯吗”“能告诉我你的联系方式吗”，被拒绝了也不会天塌下来。

信纸的装裱很复杂，一看就花了心思。即使字迹被水泡了，依然看得出来原主的字迹纤丽漂亮，或许花心思练过。字数很少，轻易猜得出来：

喜欢你，佐助。

末尾画了一个小爱心。

其实是相当模棱两可的话。中学时代，在这么昂贵的礼物上郑重地写下“喜欢”，那就代表了一种异常的、从未体验过的感情的萌动。他们固执地坚持这种感情的纯洁，遗憾被刮雨器从回忆上扫下来，留一面清亮的玻璃。大学中，他们有了更多可以交换的，像五色灯光一样绚绮的东西，首饰、衣裙、身体的一部分。选择也大大拓宽：暧昧、py、情人、正式交往。总之，也像霓虹灯一样迷人眼目。这时候看中学用尽勇气才能说出口的喜欢，不免嗤笑自己当年的幼稚。

但是谈起中学的那封情书，也会说：那是最纯洁的爱情。只有爱情，只是爱情。

佐助将纸揉成皱巴巴一团，又小心翼翼展开。在这种反复的动作中，字迹很快从尚可辨识变得难以辨认。不知道是谁投到他的信箱，现在这种通讯方式早就落伍了。千里之外有事也只要打个电话就好了，他的同学的信箱顶上早就积了一层灰。只有佐助会定时检查自己的信箱。当然，多数时候，里面空荡荡的，他就细心地拿毛巾将铁皮抹得锃亮，再垫上一张报纸。

这个习惯还是上中学时养成的。鼬在本地上大学，但由于实习和学校活动不常回家，佐助挂念他，鼬便承诺会经常写信回来。

如今看来，那不过是大人随口一句敷衍。鼬虽然勉强按照约定写信回家，然而次数寥寥。佐助每天上学检查一遍，回家检查一遍，基本都以失落告终。偶有来信，口气也很四平八稳，丝毫看不出来对弟弟的焦心挂怀有什么感同身受的，简直像一个分家许久的亲戚。

但是佐助总是奇妙地怀着虚幻的期待，哪怕只是一次又一次被鼬欺骗。

说起鼬骗他的次数，可能跟他中学时代收的情书一样多。少女的告白，佐助自然没有答应。因此被鼬拒绝，好像也存在几分似是非是的因缘。

这封信是谁寄来的呢？也可能不是寄来的，上面既没有邮票也没有邮戳。或者是小孩的恶作剧？

他的第一反应，还是鼬寄来的。不过理性上他知道这是绝无可能的事情。鼬大学毕业去外地工作，早就不用这种联系方式了，又慢又琐碎。也有更深层次的原因。归根结底，鼬不大想和他交流感情。

佐助撑着伞去检查信箱时，它就孤零零地在里面躺着，宛如一个不期而遇的惊喜。佐助打开时，颇怀少女的隆重，好像不是信的主人写给他，而是他面对自己的心上人，紧张得不行。

结果也不意外。他有点小小的失望。多年来，他积攒了很多这种失望。有时化为不忿，有时化为怨恨，有时又是柔情满腔。他试图在这张纸上找到鼬的蛛丝马迹：没有落款。没有地址。字很漂亮。如此种种。几乎令人发笑。

那个“喜欢你”就在嘲笑他的妄想。这个字迹的主人喜欢你，向你表白。鼬喜欢你吗？鼬会向你表白吗？

佐助被这个突如其来的意外弄得心绪烦乱，甚至有些任性地讨厌起这张纸和他背后的人。责备对方不是鼬，没有满足自己的期望，怎么想都是很愚蠢的。假若被主人知道了，大概会懊恼对方辜负了自己的想象。

不知不觉间，佐助用笔在上面划下了几道。待到他意识到自己干了什么的时候，两团字迹已经难舍难分，像一对拥抱的情侣。

“喜欢你，鼬”

他猛地站起来冲出去——被雨淋了一头。又回来取伞，犹豫半晌，将纸放进自己的包里。

这是个旅游城市，游客经常找好角度摆拍。雨季来临时，上一秒阳光明媚下一秒暴雨倾盆，衣着艳丽的男女纷纷逃散，比起拍摄的各种景点的照片，更有画的味道。佐助躲在公交车站下，把书包抱在胸前，看着雨中车灯的色光织起朦胧的、印象画派似的光幕。

杂货店、自动贩售机、医院、垃圾桶，夹着一个又一个水墨似的行人。雨声、汽笛声、卿卿我我杂沓交错，弄得他很想找根烟来抽，又不想走到对面那个混沌的世界去。打火机也潮了，打了几次都只闪了一簇蓝色。

真是讨厌的天气。不知道鼬为什么会喜欢。佐助胡思乱想起来。他的哥哥喜欢阴沉的天气，告诫他的弟弟“不要淋感冒了”，又独自一人在雨中走得很远。小小的佐助趴在窗户上，哥哥的背影渐渐在视线中消失。或者说雨幕一块一块把他的哥哥涂抹掉了，盖住了。那很令他害怕，哥哥之上怎么可能有新的图层？

父母都睡了，他也会在窗口等着，直到哥哥从一个昏黑的魔境中回来。

他紧紧抱住他。佐助没有告诉过鼬，有几瞬，他以为他再也不回来了。

用理性思考出“不可能”的结果，却令他加倍恐慌起来。

手机响了。手机铃声还是鼬设的细雨，滴滴答答。佐助一手提着包，接通了电话，母亲照例唠叨些关照的话，佐助含糊着，听得不很认真。直到美琴说到最后，

“还有个消息，佐助听了一定很高兴。”

佐助小时候对母亲准备的“惊喜”很感冒，随着年龄增长，兴趣自然而然消退。美琴还老是拿他当小孩看，好像他还在相信圣诞老人的年纪似的。

“什么消息啊，妈妈别卖关子了。”

妈妈声音停了一下。雨声和对面做饭的声音都掩不住妈妈那股喜悦劲儿。

“鼬——”佐助心跳也绊了一下。手机凑近耳边，无意识地歪了头，丝丝湿发贴在脸上。这是他聚精会神的状态。

“今天回来了。”

屏幕蓝光荧荧，雨声猝不及防地打在他的心上。一阵愧疚淹没了他——他怎么没有好好听母亲说话呢？扮一回小孩子也没关系呀。

“没有去猜是哥哥的消息”的后悔和“哥哥回来了都不告诉我”的小愤怒，喜悦都掺进了无法言说的不开心。

但是，确实是很高兴很高兴的事情。尽管鼬总是不动声色地往里面倒点其他东西。也不能这么说。他只是不经意提醒了佐助这种“喜悦”中的杂质。

是什么时候产生杂质的呢？甚至还有喧宾夺主的架势。

“今天真是巧，两个孩子都回来了。”母亲美琴温柔的笑容一如既往。室内暖烘烘的，家里布置简洁干净，符合父亲的口味。门口挂着一盆吊兰，玄关换上了新毯子，佐助脱下鞋袜放在鞋架上，弯腰间听见哥哥和父母的谈话。

母亲和父亲坐在一起，他们脸上都有了深刻的皱纹。两个人年纪大了，爱情不减当初，令人羡慕。富岳不擅长表达爱，注视忙碌的妻子时，眼神中却有满满的温柔。而端庄持重的母亲无论面对怎样困难的要求都不会抱怨，只有面对父亲时会露出嗔怪之色。

佐助有意地不去看鼬。千言万语，见到鼬的背影那一刻就像泡汤的情书，看不清写什么了。只有鼬这个名字在他脑海里晃呀晃。

鼬旁边那个座位是留给他的。

这个座位也在母亲旁边，父亲对面。但他没有去想。这张桌子被他一分为二：彼岸是父母，一对夫妻；此岸是兄弟，佐助和鼬。

他们很相像。佐助进了鼬的大学后，穿上了鼬当年的校服。那个校服被人吐槽过于妖艳，还旧，因而没什么人会穿。但那个校服非常衬他的哥哥，好事者问佐助，你哥哥是去拍戏了吗？还是去影楼拍结婚照了？不然怎么穿得跟影星一样。

还学着哥哥涂了指甲油。色号也是哥哥指甲上的颜色，因为用的指甲油原本就是哥哥留下来的。上次鼬回家，可能想补个妆，摇摇小瓶才发现没剩下多少。抬起头看见佐助，

“你用了？”

佐助咬着嘴唇，僵硬得不知道点头还是不点头。用兄弟的东西很正常，他对自己说。可他希望鼬生气，像个陌生人发现自己私人的东西被盗用了。鼬将盖子拧上。他的指甲油褪色不少，顶端的肉色、下部的紫色、盖子的黑色，莫名其妙的漂亮。

反正就是没生气吧。鼬也没等他说话，拎上包准备出门。佐助慌张地叫了他一声——

“等等，鼬。”

鼬转过身，佐助将一个全新的小瓶扔进他怀里。预想中，他应该很有底气地面对哥哥。告诉他，就是我用的。这个新的赔你。

鼬笑了笑。

他走过去，托住佐助白皙的手。紫色的指甲油闪亮闪亮，鼬拆开包装，在自己的指甲上刷了一笔，又在佐助的指甲上刷了一笔。

像一个欲语还休便代替言语的吻。

不过这个吻是安慰性质的。

亲人久别相聚，互叙离情，气氛本来该很热烈。只抱着纯洁的亲人之情和兄弟之谊就好了，他也可以泰然自若地询问哥哥打趣哥哥，若无其事地说着“我崇拜你”“你是我的榜样”这类的话。如果那件事从未发生过，他也会强作兄友弟恭，装样子谁不会啊。

他比哥哥欠的一点就是装样子。

很难想象，宇智波佐助这样的家伙也会向什么人告白。

但是向哥哥告白的话，就非常顺理成章。

只是需要费劲解释自己的意思。说“我喜欢你”，最终也就是意味着，我要成为你的家人嘛。可他们已经是家人了。还要向对方解释自己的“喜欢”的话，着实是件难为情的事。

佐助观察了半天寻找媒介，最终决定还是写一封情书。他挑在轮到他值日的那天，扫完地擦过玻璃，人都走光了，窗外红霞漫天，云的脸也烧得红彤彤的。即将来临的黑夜会遮住恋爱的羞红，等不及的天空也抖出了一点爱慕的心思。

杂货店的老板给他抽了粉樱的信纸，说这是时下少女们最喜欢的。佐助进退为难，不好意思说“我喜欢的不是少女”，因此买了两张，一张粉樱色，一张淡紫色。

真讨厌。是哥哥的话，就可以落落大方地做这种令人羞恼的事情。

他又回到了教室，锁上门。天色暗下来了，光影在室内渐渐消退，一切都黯淡下来，粉色和紫色难分难辨。佐助咬着笔头，想着写什么。少女们给他的情书，他也看过几封，大概是，说他有多么好，说自己对他一见倾心，请求他与她们交往。

他有多么好？——鼬当然是最好最完美的。但是要他具体描述哥哥的好，那就是写超长篇幅中学作文/感谢信的大傻瓜。

自己对他一见倾心？在他还是个胚胎时，鼬就认识他了。要说一见倾心，也是鼬对他一见倾心。妈妈说小时候鼬的确对他十万分宠爱，甚至不需要她搭手，鼬就能将他照顾得很好。思及此，佐助的脸颊微微发烫。唉，没有这个所谓“一见钟情”的时间点。

请求交往？——“交往”是什么意味？

佐助摩挲纸摩挲了半天，花纹都快磨掉了。最终也只在上面写了，

“喜欢你，鼬”。

……这有什么用啊。

还是回去问问哥哥吧。

佐助乘电车回家，一向对别人兴致缺缺的他前所未有的体验起了这座城市。复杂的交通网，疲惫的上班族的嘀咕声，阴影里的小声啜泣和隅隅私语，玻璃上被切成一块一块的网格状的世界伸了个懒腰，在他心中站起。

这就是他和鼬生活的地方。

到站了。佐助在机械的女声报站中下了车，一抬头，公交车牌旁的树木竟然开花了。是他从未见过的花，密密丛丛的，深郁的绛紫。在植物园里也没有见过这么美艳的紫色，仙女的舞衣也不过如此。可是昨天还没有的啊，这是从哪儿来的呢？不知所起，莫非就像突然降临的爱慕之情？

佐助驻足欣赏了一阵。对家人只说，老师留堂和值日，所以回来晚了。他不大擅长说谎，幸而讲得也有几分事实，还能心安。母亲给他倒了热水，准备了热腾腾的饭菜。他吃了几口，问：“哥哥呢？”

美琴对他哥宝的行为见怪不怪，“在房间呢。”

“我不吃了。我有很重要的事情要对哥哥说。”

“先吃饭。”

“我不饿。”

“很快的，盛的不多。”

“说完就来。好不好嘛妈妈。”

面对儿子久违的撒娇，美琴叹息一声败下阵。“好吧好吧。晚上你要饿了就自己热着吃。”

“谢谢妈妈。”佐助从座位上跳起来，一溜烟跑进鼬的房间。

鼬的房间墙壁上贴着色纸，写着诗句，小时候鼬也教他读过。他的脚步不由自主放慢了，鼬的字有书法的美，和此人的风雅正相得。

“呦呦游鹿，衔草鸣麑”

那张枫红的色纸上这么写着。佐助小时候问他意思，鼬说这就是大鹿带着小鹿，在林中自由自在地嬉游。语罢拿剪刀和纸剪了一头大鹿、一头小鹿，粘在诗句旁，指着大鹿说，这是我。指着小鹿，这是你。佐助问，为什么我是小鹿呢？鼬摸摸他的头，因为佐助有着小鹿一样明亮的眼睛。

佐助踮起脚将小鹿挪到大鹿身边。哥哥，你放得太远啦！然后迅疾地在鼬脸上亲了一口。该让小鹿依偎着大鹿，亲亲密密地一起吃草！

那张枫红的色纸如今泛起了暮秋的颜色。大鹿和小鹿由于卷曲的叶缘，唇吻碰到一起，在时光中静静相守。应该再涂一层胶水了，不然它们会脱落的，大鹿的一只脚都翘出了墙壁。

“佐助，站在那里干什么？”

鼬察觉身后动静，含笑望着他。他知道哥哥非常好看，非常非常的好看，这么看着他的样子，更好看了。

他将写有告白的色纸往身后藏了藏。

“哥哥，对你来说，交往是什么样子呢？”

鼬一怔愣。

“佐助长大了。怎么，有了心仪的女孩子？”

“不是，没有。”佐助忙不迭地否认。

鼬则是一副发现了弟弟的秘密的表情。“放心吧，我不会告诉妈妈的。”

“不是！没有！”佐助声音骤然变大，“我没有！”旋即又意识到自己反应过度，声音低了下来，“只有哥哥。”

鼬显然不太相信，或许还觉得他这个弟弟害羞呢。“好好好。你刚刚说，交往？我也不太明白，也许是手牵手、喝奶茶用同一根吸管、看到对方就很开心、看不见就很伤心吧……”

这不是他和哥哥一直在做的事情吗？

“那哥哥看到我会开心吗？看不到我会伤心吗？”

“佐助呢？”

“我会。”他小声说。“看不到哥哥就会很难过，哥哥回来比什么都好。也不能说哥哥不在的时候就一定不开心，但那种开心不是真的开心，只是在利用开心消解哥哥不在的伤心。”

“那么，我也一样。”鼬回答他。

“真的吗？”佐助一下直立起来，差点跌倒。

鼬颔首。“真的。”

“那、那……”佐助闭上眼，鼓起勇气，双手将淡紫色的信封递到哥哥面前，“请哥哥、跟、跟我、……交往！”他抱了很大的决心和毅力，才磕磕绊绊地说完这句话。

“……我也喜欢你，佐助。”鼬将信封推了回去。“我们是兄弟，必然相爱。但是不是这种爱，也不可以进行一般意义上的交往。”

“你还太小啦。”鼬说。“再大一点，你会明白这中间的区别的。”

他既没有生气，也没有讶异，好像在说一件平平无奇的事情。

泪水从佐助的指尖滑落。

不，不是这样的。我非常、非常地喜欢你。想要和你永远在一起。

“你知道要做什么吗？”鼬的眼神严肃起来。

佐助呆呆的，看着鼬一点一点接近。直到冰凉的触感从嘴唇传来，他才意识到，鼬吻了他。但是那一刻他做出了错误选择：他后退了一步。

鼬恢复了坐姿，仿佛刚刚做出越界举动的不是他似的。

“还小呢。佐助。不过，这个东西，”他又将信纸抽了回来，在佐助面前晃了晃，“我就代你未来的心爱之人先收下了。”

佐助不知道那天晚上他怎么昏沉地走出鼬的房间的。他记得他对鼬说的最后的话，是家门口开了繁滋的紫花，他从来没有见过。鼬说，家门口哪有紫花？开得都是米白色的碎碎的小花。

第二天上学时，佐助特地去看了一眼。鼬说的是对的。所谓的紫花，其实是枝头像模像样凑在一起呈喇叭状的紫叶。中间开得极细极小的米白色柔弱小花，被他误认为是花心的，才是它真正的花。想来是昨日昏昧之间，看不大清的缘故。

之后，佐助愈来愈多地感到鼬在对他撒谎，也可能只是躲避的借口。被自己的弟弟告白了，总是有些尴尬。佐助心智在法律上并不成熟，年长者应该负更多的责任，不然就会沦落到“引诱少年”这种可耻的地步了。

少年气盛，不愿意半途而废。但鼬前所未有地板起脸，教训了他一顿。

“你不知道这其中有多少艰难。爸爸妈妈不会同意，你的同学会怎么看你，将来在职场上也有很多麻烦的事情。做出这种事，佐助只是一时迷误，我可不能跟着你胡闹啊。”

“哥哥怕麻烦吗？”

“……”鼬沉默。“不。”

“哥哥不怕我也不怕。”

“……但我怕，你遇到麻烦。”

“你骗我！我再也不相信你的话了。”

这也只是委婉拒绝的借口。人们总是有许多冠冕堂皇的借口，实际上私心几何谁知道呢。可能哥哥看他不起、没有恋爱的心思，但鼬偏偏说，为了你好。

如果狠一点，鼬就会吓唬他说，我把情书还给你吧。

但是确实也像哥哥说的，他未必分辨得了亲情和爱情。他的同学在这个年纪享受纯洁的恋情，他们可以在现在和未来的日子里将所有隐约的感情定性为爱情，并用冗长的岁月去怀念、雕琢。但是他的感情呢，在哥哥眼里就是迷误、错认、大错特错，什么感情过度了都会像爱情。将来哥哥还会对他的孩子说，你们的叔叔当初扬言要娶我呢！引为笑谈。

这种设想，很难不令人焦灼。对于彼时的佐助来说，哥哥可以不爱他，但没有什么比将来会不爱哥哥更难接受了。他信誓旦旦的永远，不过是一个具有时代感的笑话。就像新闻只在当时生效。

鼬估计觉得小孩很棘手，所以后来回家次数更少了。佐助就经常去哥哥的房间写作业，故意把灯光调得很暗，期待哥哥像小时候似的突然从背后蒙住他的眼睛，然后拧亮台灯，责怪他这样对眼睛不好。

我会做出被吓到的样子的！

但是他只落得了差点近视的下场。要好好护眼啊，佐助。妈妈第一次将眼镜架到他鼻梁上说。学习很累也不能用眼过度。

哥哥得知后，给他买了个固定腰板的仪器。还把桌子上那盏可以调节亮度的台灯撤掉了，专门给他整了个功率大不伤眼的。

佐助从哥哥的书架上抽出一本书。鼬的书架上，除了教科书还摆着各类诗集和小说，散发着幽幽的墨香。还小时，鼬会用好听的声音给他读书讲故事，直到将他哄睡。佐助长大一点，会自己读书时，翻开哥哥折的页脚，能看到简单清楚的批注：今天给佐助讲到这里。

这本书像个不速之客，而且很新。它的封皮和封底都是粉红的，标题的字母也是粉红的，夸张地圈起来还有大大的叹号：当下最流行的爱情魔咒！！！

佐助的心底有些不安。鼬不像是喜欢这个的人。难道他有喜欢的人了，是因为这个才拒绝我的吗？

他快速翻了一遍。翻到某页时，两张纸从中掉出来。佐助好奇地拾起来一看——

一张是他给鼬的情书，有折过的痕迹。

一张是当初落在这里的，淡粉色的那张信纸。

佐助觉得全身的血液都在逆流。他想重新把这两张纸夹回去，手却抖得厉害。再一看这页花里胡哨的内容：叠999只千纸鹤，每天爱ta多一点！为爱人献上最诚挚的祝福！

又翻了几页，掉出了一只折得不太好的千纸鹤。

原来是这样吗。原来他的心意，哥哥用来给别人送上祝福了吗。他写下的爱，就这样被哥哥转赠他人。

彩页上鼓噪的爱情鸟显得无比可恨。佐助手一不稳，扯下了一只翅膀。

“哥哥有喜欢的人了？”

快。说你没有。就像我当初那样。

“啊，是的。”鼬回答道，佐助注意到，他回答“是”的时候，脸上有了细微的表情变化。这一下就让他的心沉到谷底。

佐助举起那两张纸，声音颤抖。“哥哥就可以这样糟蹋我的心意吗？反正哥哥也不在乎……”他从中作势要撕，但是鼬的动作比他更快，迅雷般地扭住了他的手腕抢下了那两张纸。

佐助被他制着，良久才闷闷地说，“疼。”他冲鼬伸出手。

“还给我。你之前说要还给我。”

“不是不相信我说的话了么。”

佐助怒气冲冲地与他对视。

“……你说你有喜欢的人，是真的吗？”

“真的。”

“那么……是个什么样的人？喜欢你吗？有我……重要吗？”

“……很难说吧。”鼬想了想，“好像没什么话能够形容他。那是超过所有幻想和理想总和的，深深印在我生命里的，神迹一样的东西。”他将书推进书架。

“喜欢我？他怎么可能不喜欢我。”

“是我最重要的人。”鼬弹了佐助额头一下。

他知道自己已经大了，不能再丢脸的因为这种事哭了。但是肯定也说不出来祝福的话。真是奇妙，人竟然会因为美好的爱而生出这么多恶毒的诅咒和死的妄想。抱着哥哥从窗子跳下去，自己做缓冲气垫死掉就好了。百转千回了无数念头，无一不是他用自己的死去诅咒这对爱人。

他“砰”的把门关上。富岳还没下班，做饭的美琴吓了一大跳，从厨房探出头，“佐助怎么了？”

“小孩子闹脾气。”鼬说，“妈妈，等会儿我们谈一谈。”

为了暂时忘却这种悲伤，佐助学习更加努力，也尽量减少跟鼬说话，生怕无孔不入的糟糕想法压倒自己。还被美琴调侃地问到是不是被甩了。富岳对他的表现很满意，我儿子这么优秀，怎么会……

偶尔，他似乎能看见母亲眼中若隐若现的焦虑。

最终他报考了鼬所在的大学，而实习一年马上转正的鼬却突然宣布要去国外工作。父亲不很乐意，觉得本地熟人多也方便，去国外是自找苦吃。最喜欢孩子的美琴却一反常态地支持鼬。佐助中立，二对一，鼬收拾好行装就走了，一去两年。

他很想挽留哥哥，想问哥哥你是不是因为我才离开的。但他没有去问。他不怕哥哥说是因为他，而怕哥哥说“不是因为你”。

哥哥推着他、背着他、牵着他，历历在目。他总有一天不需要哥哥的支撑，不需要哥哥就能活下去。

可那一天在哪里呢。一想到那一天的到来，这种痛苦好像也算不了什么大事。

如今他们又回到了这张桌子上。

两年了，鼬的变化不大。佐助不知道自己变化怎么样，不过看鼬的神色，多少有点惊讶。

然而心中的那份爱恋从未改易，甚至因为鼬不在而燃烧得更加猛烈。他也体会了鼬所说的，长大会拥有的东西，渴望肌肤相亲、吸吮对方，将自己的嘴唇叠在鼬的嘴唇上。有段时间，他觉得得不到鼬就会死去。疯狂地渴望，渴望着得到、占有，就像渴水的鱼。他最爱的哥哥的身体和心灵总会为他人所有，甚至在他不知道的时候已经为人所有，这让他从身到心都难受得很。

有人向他表达过这方面的意向。有时也会自暴自弃地想，干脆出去放纵一下算了。但是那些手指没有哥哥的纤细微凉，那些面孔连哥哥的百分之一都及不上。只好在这种无止境的折磨中度日，被别人冠以“不合群”“高岭之花”的称号。

开始难以抑制，后面就逐渐消退了，火变成了雪。只想见他。拥抱他。对他说，我们永远在一起吧。就那样。他小时候还可以编弄哥哥的头发，哥哥像个人偶一动不动；长大了，他的人偶也不见了，哥哥也不见了。

“外派结束了，以后就还在这里工作。”鼬说，“这次回来给大家带了礼物。”

送给母亲的是一串很有异国风情的项链，送给父亲的是一本名家字帖。

送给佐助的……

“秘密。”

“还有什么大人不能知道的事情吗？”美琴笑吟吟地说，“还像小孩一样啊！以前你们就联合起来对付父亲。”

“啊，很抱歉，妈妈。”

“鼬有女朋友了吗？”

心一下提到嗓子眼。

“没有，不过有喜欢的人了。”

刚放下一半又提起来。

“那要尽早把对方追到手啊！”

也想跟着说什么鼓励的话。但半天还是说不出口，只能举杯权掩尴尬。

鼬用一种非常微妙的表情看了他一眼。

母亲肘击了一下父亲。父亲上年纪后，性格也从以前的古板变得不大拘束。

“啊，对了，明天我的朋友结婚。刚好没有雨，我带着佐助一起去吧。”

父亲喝了不少酒，正在兴头上，大手一挥同意了。

“佐助？我可以进来吗？”

“这是你的房间，哥哥。”

“哦哦。”鼬将门口的行李箱拖进来，“收拾的真干净啊。”

令佐助意外的是，行李箱内并无杂物，只有许多纸乌鸦，羽毛竟然是七彩的，鼬拣了一只，递到佐助手上。

“Sasuke！”佐助甫一碰到乌鸦，它就叫嚷起来。

“一共九百九十九只。”鼬对他说，“每一只都会说【Sasuke】。原本是想叠千纸鹤的，但我不太会叠……”

佐助按捺住狂喜，生恐又是一场落空的梦，“这是哥哥送给我的吗？”

“不，”鼬说。“这是我对你的祝福。”

是一个爱情魔咒。

是经历了无数痛苦之后，终于等到你回到我身边。

“而我想要送给你的，……明天再告诉你吧！”

“……明天，我也有一个礼物要送给哥哥。”

司仪对夫妻发问：“你愿意娶这个女人吗？爱她，忠诚于她，无论她贫困、患病、残疾，直至死亡？”

“我愿意。”

“你愿意嫁给这个男人吗？爱他，忠诚于他，无论他贫困、患病、残疾，直至死亡？”

“我愿意。”

新郎朝鼬举杯。“恭喜你，鼬，只用了两年，你的身体就全好了。不可思议。”

鼬笑了笑。“介绍一下，这是我的主治医师。”

“那么这位就是sasuke吧？国外治疗的这两年，鼬可无时无刻不挂念着你呢，他每天都要叠一只乌鸦。一回来，就着急地先跑到学校去看你了。幸会。”

阳光辉煌得过分。

佐助的手和鼬的手，像锁和钥匙，在桌子下扣在一起，再松开时，双方都露出会心的笑容。

佐助展开那封几年前递出去的情书。

正面是他当时的笔迹，喜欢你，鼬。

背面是鼬流丽的字体，喜欢你，佐助。

鼬打开那封他放到佐助信箱里的情书。

一笔一划重新精细描过。

喜欢你，佐助。

喜欢你，鼬。

深深地爱着你。

不会有婚礼、不会有见证、不会有誓词、不会有祝福

——但我们将永不分离。

End


End file.
